


Half of My Heart

by PrettyKitty93



Series: A Janto Soundtrack [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the alternative version of the first one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was originally to the chorus of When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers. But this verse from John Mayer's Half Of My Heart seemed to fit Jack better and seemed right for their relationship.

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_  
_Made a plan stay the man who could only love himself_  
_Lonely was the song I sang, til the day you came_  
_Showing my another way, and all that my love can bring_

Jack sat there, reminiscing about the first time he laid eyes on Ianto Jones. How his eyes had just had a certain sparkle about them and his smile was shy but sweet.

He wondered how he had come to hire the young Welshman, he'd lied and said he needed a butler but it was more than that. He knew there was just something about him. Every day he saw the young man, he seemed to lust for him, in a way he never had before. It was like a cheetah stalking the prey, there was a hunger for him and he had no idea why. But he did know one thing, that without a doubt he...

He was snapped from his thoughts by a polite knock at the door. He looked up to see the object of his desires standing there.

"Ianto."

"Sir, I brought you a coffee."

"Thank you, Ianto."

"If I'm out of place then tell me, sir, but what got your mind drifting so much."

"Like you need to ask, Ianto." Jack replied, giving a sweet smile.

"Oh, well." The young man coughed, embarrassed. "Well, I better get going, sir, lots to do down in the Archives."

"Of course, Ianto." Jack grinned, watching the young man hurry out of his office, now a scarlet red.

That was the first time Jack had ever openly admitted that he had been thinking of the young man without any sexual innuendos. Ianto brushed it off, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

Maybe that's when it began. Maybe that's when Jack had started to fall for the young Welshman, fall deeply for him.


End file.
